


Jet Black Hearts 4.07: Tracy Davis

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Tracyknew sacrifices were supposed to hurt.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 1





	Jet Black Hearts 4.07: Tracy Davis

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 4.07, "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester."

The downsides of being ever-eighteen, Tracy discovered long ago, far outnumbered the perks of youthful immortality. The frat boys, powers above and below, the damned frat boys. And the worst of it was that, even though he knew better, Don treated her as if she'd just barely shed her schoolgirl braids. As if he wasn't twelve years younger than she was.

Meanwhile, sweet, dumb little Jenny would do anything that Tracy did, except with less flair. The modicum of devotion kept Tracy perked for a couple of years, but the time for the rising came quickly. She was sure she'd miss Jenny's envy, but the sacrifice had to mean something.

Besides, she was six hundred years old. Desperate teenage girls were, she knew, an ever-renewable resource.


End file.
